Picnic
by Follykip
Summary: Extremely fluffy fic about Ciel, Sebastian and cake. R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Ciel Phantomhive was asleep. His steely hair lay messily across his brow and threatened to obscure those beautifully-lashed eyes from his butler's view.

_This, _thought Sebastian, _is unacceptable. _The butler narrowed his eyes as a fiendish smirk graced his handsome features. He reached out a slender, gloved hand to brush the rogue strands from his master's childish face, oblivious to his butler's gaze.

Granted, Ciel was asleep; however, Sebastian knew that moments like these were usually few and far between- to see his love so vulnerable! He definitely ought to savour it whilst he could, especially as his master couldn't reprimand him for it. He chuckled darkly at his hopelessness; surely it was odd for a demon to harbour such feelings towards his master? And yet, he had been catching himself feeling this way far too often as of late.

_How foolish, _he thought. A voice in the inky recesses of his mind was quick to argue:

_Ah, but there's nothing like a fool in love..._Sebastian sighed inwardly at his twisted thought process.

Ciel stirred. His sleepy eyes fluttered lazily as he gazed up at his butler, greeting him with a sweet blush as their eyes met- the rosy hue blending smoothly into his creamy cheeks.

"Sebastian?" he inquired softly as he rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes.

"Good morning, my Lord. I trust that you are well rested? This morning's tea is Lady Grey with an orange flower accent. I do hope it is to your taste." His butler smiled warmly as he handed a deep blue and white china teacup to Ciel, who sat up to sip at it, closing his eyes and inhaling the fruity aroma.

"...thank you, Sebastian. What is on the agenda for today?" asked Ciel, looking down as the heat rose in his cheeks. His butler was looking so effortlessly gorgeous this morning.

"...today is Sunday, young Master- your day off?" Ciel looked up in surprise- he never got days off...there was always some kind of work to be done, that or a lesson.

"Forgive me, but I had thought that you requested a picnic today. Do correct me if I'm wrong." said the butler with a knowing smile. Ciel frowned rather adorably.

"That was sarcasm! I can't have you taking my rants about Lizzie so seriously, I mean-"

"Now now, young Master, I do believe that you have been suffering as a result of your childhood asthma recently-your health requires fresh air and as you loathe socialising, you might as well spend some time in the gardens. What better way to accomplish that than a picnic?" Sebastian finished on a somewhat smug note.

"Fine. We'll have a picnic then. But you wipe that smirk of your face, Sebastian." He sighed in defeat, knowing that it was easier to consent to it now than to be forced into it later. Besides, it could be..._fun_.

Ciel flushed, irked by his evident weakness to his Butler and looked at the carpeted floors as he edged sideways across his bed so that his legs dangled off to the side. He didn't want to see his butler's troublesome face just yet.

On cue, Sebastian was at the mahogany wardrobe, where he selected a set of dark grey pinstriped shorts and a navy blue waistcoat which was fringed with grey and black lace. He placed them beside Ciel and retrieved a white shirt and ribbon from the drawer.

"Are these garments suitable for today's activities, young Master?" he asked. Ciel snorted. Sebastian knelt down and pressed the first button on Ciel's nightshirt through the appropriate buttonhole, progressing to the second and the third. Sebastian glanced up at his love's face, which was marred by a slight pout. Clearly he would need cheering up before he could enjoy his day off.

"If you wish, I could have Lady Elizabeth come over to accompany you, or will I suffice? He said, long fingers undoing the last button, not bothering to look up to see his master's reaction.

"N-no! Your company will be...more than adequate..." Ciel trailed into a whisper at the end and stole a glance at Sebastian, who smiled softly, eliciting another blush.

It was taking Sebastian a very long time to dress him today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**Note: Ummm warning for BL, Shota- don't like, don't read.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I forgot to mention in chapter one that I don't own Kuroshitsuji...I really don't want anyone to sue me over this .**

**R & R!**

Sebastian walked gracefully beside Ciel, picnic hamper in his right hand, admiring his master's attire. The lack of an eye patch was the best part- the other servants had been dismissed so there was no need to hide the covenant that bound the pair; it was something of a luxury to see his master this way. For once, Ciel seemed to be enjoying himself; that in itself was enough to put the demon at ease.

They strolled over to a shady area beneath a willow tree which was laced with clover. The pair took a moment to take in the scenery. It was springtime at the Phantomhive manor and the grounds were dotted with crocuses, daisies and bluebells, the elegant path fringed with scores of carnation bushes. Ciel sighed happily and unconsciously took Sebastian's free hand in his own, twining their fingers together. His butler did an excellent job masking his surprise. Suddenly Sebastian's lips were at his ear.

"Young master, for now, please allow me to arrange the picnic. We can always hold hands later..." Ciel looked down at their hands and let go abruptly, flushing that same shade of scarlet his butler loved so well.

"Sh-shut up..." he muttered. Sebastian smiled, knelt on one knee with his hand on his swelling heart and replied graciously.

"Yes, my Lord."

x x x x x x x

Sebastian had set a large hand-woven rug over the patch of clover and placed the wicker picnic hamper in front of Ciel, who was sat to the right, lounging against the tree. Sebastian sat next to him. The butler had placed an assortment of cakes and sandwiches on the hamper, using it as a makeshift table. Sebastian turned to face his master.

"Young Master? Are you not hungry?" He asked, concern flashing in his eyes. Ciel was _always _hungry for something sweet.

"I suppose I could have _one_..." He replied with mock disdain and reached out to the cake stand, opting for the chocolate marble slice, white lattice icing a filigree of decadent swirls atop the sponge. Ciel took a bite and was delighted to find that this was one of Sebastian's finest sweets yet. He loved his butler's cooking best of all, and never missed an opportunity to indulge in it. Sebastian was, of course one Hell of a butler, who was at present, desperately trying to hold off the waves of hysterics that were about to overcome him. Ciel frowned.

"What's so funny?" He asked. It wasn't like Sebastian to laugh this much or to even show any emotion at this level, bar smiling.

"Y-you have something...on your f-face..." He said breathlessly, tears at his crimson eyes. His Master could be so...silly. He couldn't even manage to eat a slice of cake without leaving a spot of chocolate on his mouth.

Sebastian leant forwards.

"Here, let me get that for you..." Sebastian kissed the corner of Ciel's smile, closing his eyes as he planted blissful kisses ever-closer to his Master's soft lips.

x x x x x x x

Ciel's brain had turned to mush. Somehow, he had migrated to his butler's lap where he found himself kissing him.

Apparently, Sebastian possessed the ability to turn his insides into a lovely soup of goo and...Oh, he didn't care- so long as he could feel this way for a little longer...

"Sebastian..." Ciel whispered softly against his smile, tugging at his butler's tie. Sebastian relaxed slightly, cradling Ciel in his arms, bridal-style.

"...perhaps we should...continue indoors..."

"Gladly..."


End file.
